It is proposed to implement a newly developed high speed television camera and utilize this instrument to study the dynamics of the heart, the vasculature and the microvasculature. The uniqueness of the instrument is given by its ability to record images at a rate ranging from the conventional 60 frames per second up to 12,000 at which speed it provides a 1 minute record. High speed records can be played back at 60 fps through conventional video data processors and recorders. The camera is unique and will provide for the first time the capability of recording directly in video format dynamic images with increased bandwidth. This feature is particularly useful in the study of the dynamics of the heart muscle, which is presently being analyzed by means of high speed film, which has to be subsequently transformed into electronic signals. An equally significant use is that of the high speed video in conjunction with intravital microscopy. This application will allow for the first time to record simultaneously the consequences of spontaneous vasomotion of the microscopic arterial blood vessels on blood flow, the dynamics of blood in the human conjunctiva and the skin, and to record for direct electronic processing images with optimal magnification and resolution of the formed elements of blood in the microcirculation including platelets, red blood cells and leucocytes. The principal drawback of older conventional systems based on high speed cine recording has been the cost of the recordings and the unavailability of instant playback. Furthermore, the film data has to be further processed in order to obtain the electron signals needed to quantify the dynamics of the structures of interest, and the flow data. The range of cardiovascular phenomena considered as a target of application for this instrument includes data contained within images that are in motion; as a consequence it has never been practical to obtain the data directly from the moving source, but rather to record the moving image and subsequently identify the source within the image. This situation has limited the bandwidth of available information and rendered difficult to obtain dynamic data from high magnification images. Thus, a notable spectrum of cardiovascular phenomena has been outside of the range of our data acquisition systems and will become available through the use of this instrument.